wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosebud Pearl
Rosebud Pearl is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. She is Desert Rose's pearl, a gift from the Diamonds for the aforementoned Gem's hard work. Rosebud Pearl is located in a rehabilitation facility where she occasionally helps out by teaching pearls how to act properly. Appearance Rosebud Pearl is very similar to other pearls with a few minor differences. Unlike most pearls, her nose is very small and upturned. She has wider shoulders and small feet. Rosebud Pearl also wears eye shadow and lipstick like Desert Rose. Akin to Yellow Pearl, Rosebud Pearl 's hair gelled up, but wrapped in the shape of a closed rose. She sports an umber red leotard with a raised salmon colored collar. Her boots share the same color with transparent frills at the top. Around her waist is a dark red belt that branches out into a diamond insignia. The middle exposes Rosebud Pearl's light pink skin and gemstone. Personality As described, Rosebud Pearl is similar to Desert Rose in mannerisms and personality but more egocentric. Rosebud Pearl acts a lot like a diva, very temperamental and difficult to please due to her perfectionism. And with a large ego to boot, Rosebud Pearl often drives other Gems away from forming relationships. She often brags about how she's the most perfect pearl on Homeworld despite many others telling her about her less perfect gemstone. Quick to betray others and unable to keep secrets. Rosebud Pearl loves gossip and likes keeping an ear out for the latest news. She will even spread her own, whether true or not. The pearl may simply do it because she's bored and wants to liven up the facility. Abilities Rosebud Pearl has standard Gem abilities. It's unknown is Rosebud Pearl has any unique abilities outside of a pearl's natural ability. Because of her status as a servant, she also has no combat skills. Natural Abilities * Holographic Projection: From her gemstone, Rosebud Pearl can create salmon-colored projections depicting holographic images. * 'Psammokinesis: '''Rosebud Pearl is able to manipulate small amounts of sand. * '''Nephelokinesis: '''With this ability, Rosebud Pearl can manipulate and control clouds. History Rosebud Pearl was created before the Gem War as a gift to Desert Rose. She was immediately sent to her rehabilitation facility where she was presented to her new owner. Since then, Rosebud Pearl has remained by Desert Rose's side. When she's not tending to her duties, Rosebud Pearl listens and thereafter spreads the latest story. Additionally, she has been granted an extra role in looking after and teach other pearls. Relationships Desert Rose Rosebud Pearl loves her owner and always gloats how great Desert Rose is, especially when she's around. She is always looking forward to her praise which is why she works hard to be the absolute perfect pearl. Whenever she hears juicy stories, she immediately tells Desert Rose about it. Trivia * Pearls that aren't circular are considered imperfect. * Desert Rose, as well as Rosebud Pearl, were based around Disney characters. ** Pose and personality wise, the two were based on Lady Tremaine and the stepsisters from ''Cinderella. * Because Rosebud Pearl was created alongside Desert Rose, she also represents September's gemsona challenge. ** This is in spite of being posted a month later. Gemology * Rosebud pearls, also known as strawberry or hairy pearls, are a distinct shape usually found on American or Chinese freshwater pearls. ** However, the rosebud shape has been seen on other types of pearls as well. This occurrence is extremely rare. * They are pearls covered in small bumps. * Their development is not entirely understood, but may undergo pressure. * Freshwater pearls come from mussels found in rivers, ponds, and lakes. * The process of culturing freshwater pearls may take up to four to six years to develop pearls. * China is the main supplier for freshwater pearls. * Freshwater pearl colors can range from soft pinks, lavenders, peaches, and whites, gold, and peacock-colored. * Pearls, as well as nacre, are chemically made of calcium carbonate and conchiolin. They're mainly comprised of aragonite or a mixture of aragonite and calcite. ** Conchiolin is an organic protein that acts as a form of glue or adhesive. ** Pearls have a hardness of 2½ - 4½ and has an Orthorhombic crystal structure. * Pearls are birthstones for June.They are also the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name pearl comes from the Latin world perna meaning "leg". This is in reference to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusk. * Pearls metaphysically represent purity, integrity, and loyalty. It gains one wisdom from experience and help cement engagements and love. ** Freshwater pearls are said to have an absorbing nature. If a happy person wears these pearls, their happiness will be imbued. The opposite can occur too if a person is negative. Gemstone Gallery Rosebud-Sheet.png|Rosebud Pearl's reference sheet. DesertWIP.png|Rosebud and Desert Rose concept art. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Pearls Category:Era 1 Gems Category:MGC Gems Category:Red Category:Nacre Gems